15 Years Later
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: If your a fan of the Originals this is the story for you! Pairings: Klaus/Caroline Kol/Meredith Elijah/Elena and some Damon/Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

**15 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Christian walked though the dark streets of London towards the docks. He was 28 now, even though he stopped ageing a few years ago. The ageing process had stopped so now he looks the same age as his father. Christian Kolson was the best Vampire hunter in the world, vampires feared him wherever he went. He'd been all over the world, he was very famous in the supernatural world. Mikael had long returned to the land of the dead, after all he was only supposed to be among the living for a short amount of time. But not before teaching Christian everything he knows.

Christian had changed dramtically from the 13 year old boy who left his parents all those years ago. For one thing his accent had changed, it was now a British accent. His brown hair was spiked up punk style. He had a small stud earring on his left ear. Obviously his voice had deepened and he was a fully grown man now. He looked at lot like his father, which was something Christian would have to live with. After all these years he was going back to Mystic Falls to complete one task: to kill the originals.

This would be his biggest challenge yet, it won't be easy. It would take all his courage to face his family again, but he has to do it. They're all evil, even his little sister. The last time he saw Emila was when she was 11. Christian regretted not taking her with him and leaving her with his parents. But if he had to kill her then so be it. Christian climbed onto the boat which was bound for America.

...

"Please Mum" Jenna pleaded.

"No" Elena refused.

"Everyone's going to be there. I'll be a complete loser if I don't go" Jenna argued.

"I said no and I meant no. Now clean your room before your father gets home" Elena ordered.

"Fine" Jenna huffed reluctantly going upstairs.

Elena's triplets were 15 years old now. They'd grown so fast, their birth felt like it was yeasterday. Jenna looked a lot like her mother, the brown hair and eyes with the olive skin. Jenna was very popular but she was as clever as her father. James was the most like his father and not just in his appearence. He was very noble and liked to make deals. Connor on the other hand was the oddball, he was nothing like his parents. He was a metal head, dyed his hair blue and had studs on his face.

Elena sometimes did some work for Elijah, like finding people etc. But she mostly ran her own buisness, so she was very rich even without her husband. Elena's life had changed since she became a mother though. It felt like she didn't have time to breath anymore. She juggles, work, children and a social life. The honeymoon period of her marriage was definatly over. She did argue with Elijah or get fustrated with him sometimes but that was normal. Since the children were older she had more time to herself. The first few years were hell for Elena, she had serious postpartum depression, she grew irretable and stressful. But she got over that years ago, she was a lot happier now.

James quickly walked down the stairs and made his way to the fridge. He picked out a packet of blood and put it in the microwave.

"So what are your plans for the evening?" Elena asked causually.

"I'm going over to Jamie's" James told his mother.

"Ok just be back by 11" Elena agreed.

"Alright, I promise" James said as he took the blood out of the microwave and put it in a glass to drink.

Elena liked her normal life now.

...

Mark and Henry were 27 years old now, they worked for their father. Henry was the eldest by two minutes, Mark followed afterwards. They weren't identical twins, but they did look a lot alike. Both of them looked a lot like their father. Henry had his father's anger switch, he'll be your best friend one minute and killing you the next. Mark on the other hand had an even temper and wouldn't get angery unless it was serious. But Henry was also a control freak like his mother, Mark had his mother's control with his blood lust.

They were both drinking in the grill with their half coison, Emilia. Emilia was 26 now but she too had stopped ageing a few years ago. Her hair had been dyed deep purple, she wore heavy make up. She looked a lot like her mother, so she was very pretty. But her personality didn't match. In that she took after her father before he married Meredith. She was selfish, blood thirty, arrogant, disrespectful to authority and a joker. When her brother left to become a vampire hunter she took it as an excuse to be a rebel. She was sure if she ever saw her tratiorous brother again she'd stake him in the heart.

"Your round" Mark told Emilia.

"So it is" she sighed, "What you having?"

"I'll have bourbon" Henry said.

"And I'll have some vodka" Mark requested.

"Fine, oi bartender!" Emilia called.

The fat middle aged bartender came over and gave her a pissed off look.

"One bourbon and two vodkas. And hurry up don't take forever like last time" Emilia demanded rudely.

"Yes miss" the poor bartender gritted his teeth and thought of his wages.

The bartender made the drinks, taking his time on purpose. Finally he put on a fake smile and delivered it to the people who obviously missed the nursery lesson on manners. Emilia snorted and grabbed the drink without saying thanks.

"Finally" she said rolling her eyes.

"So how's buisness?" Emila asked boredly.

"Fine, though Dad said that we-" Mark began.

"Yeah fancinating" Emilia interupted, "Let's get out of here I'm bored. I hear there's a party in woods"

"Alright I'm game" Henry agreed quickly finishing his drink.

"Alright then" Mark said slowly, not happy about being interupted.

...

Tammy was 25 years old now and she was a witch. Her mother, Bonnie had taught her everything she knows. She's as powerful as her mother, Tammy had grown into her looks. Unfortunatly her brother George had died many years ago when he was only 11. It crushed her mother, who's never been the same since. Tammy Bennet had left home a few years ago and moved into Mystic Falls. She was a history teacher at Mystic Falls High School. But she was still a full time practising witch.

Her mother had gotten married again a few years ago. To Damon Slavatore, everyone was suprised. But her mother was happy so she was happy. Tammy's real father had been called Charlie Webber, but he too died when she was 4. She had no contact with the originals and she is happy for it to remain so. Her mother had told her all about them and she wanted nothing to do with them. At the moment Tammy was in her study at school when there was a knock at the door. It was her mother, Bonnie.

"Mum" Tammy smiled greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you my darling?" Bonnie smiled as they sat down.

"I'm well, what about you?" Tammy asked.

"Me too" Bonnie answered.

"And how's Damon?" Tammy asked grinning.

"Damon's fine too" Bonnie said chuckling.

"So what brings you here?" Tammy asked.

"I just decided to pop in for a visit" Bonnie replied, "But I do have question"

"Ask away" Tammy allowed.

"Has Elena's children been sent to this school?" Bonnie asked.

"You've got to be joking. I heard it's only the best for their children. You forget that Elena and Elijah Mikaelson are stinking rich. They sent their kids private" Tammy told her, "Why do you ask Mum?"

"I was just wondering" Bonnie smiled.

"That's ok, so what's brought on the nastalga?" Tammy wondered.

"I don't know, for some reason I've been thinking more about Elena and Caroline lately. It's weird I haven't thought about them in years" Bonnie confessed.

"That's strange, do you think trouble's brewing?" Tammy asked.

"I don't know. I hope not"

...

Christian's boat finally arrived in America. He felt a sense of nestalga boil inside him. Christian hadn't been in to the USA for 15 years.

Well it's time to get to work...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**15 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Elena walked down the street with her designer bags while talking on her phone. She diconnected when the conversation finished. As she was putting the phone inside her Gucci bag she bumped into an old friend. Caroline. Caroline was in expensive clothing as well and was just as shocked to see her ex-best-friend. They hadn't seen each other in over 15 years.

"Oh hello Elena" Caroline said awkwardly.

"Caroline" Elena gave an uneasy smile.

"It's been a long time" Caroline stated.

"Yeah, so how are you?" Elena asked, she didn't really care.

"I'm well...yourself?" Caroline added.

"Can't complain. Are you still married too..." Elena bagan.

"...Klaus?" Caroline finished coldly, "Yes"

When Caroline married Klaus she lost a lot of people she'd cared about. Not just her three best friends but her mother as well. Her mother refused to even go to the wedding, she was so ashamed of her only daughter. Caroline had to put up with a lot of crap from other people about marrying Klaus. But she figured if they stopped being friends with her just because of that then they weren't real friends. Caroline had obviously made some new friends since then so in her opinion she didn't need them.

"So I guess I'll see you around" Elena smiled politely.

"Yeah" Caroline gave a strained smile back.

They both moved on in oposite directions. Elena and Caroline both mouthed 'bitch' as they went about their seperate lives.

...

Emilia danced drunkenly with the music, laughing loudly as she did so. Her cousin, Jenna had managed to seek off to the party. She watched Emilia with distaste, 'what a slag' she thought to herself. Jenna continued talking to her friends from her school. Tammy had been right, she went to the best private school in the area. She was very posh and upper middle class. Jenna had only the lastest things and lived in mansion. Money has never been a problem for her. Her parents were multi-millionaires, but you couldn't tell she was spolit. Jenna was never a brat, her parents had raised her right.

"So are you in?" her friend Monica asked.

"Yeah totally, I'll meet you there on friday" Jenna agreed.

"Good, oh brother alert" Monica noticed.

Jenna turned around and saw her brother Connor, his blue hair shinning in the firelight. He came towards her and grabbed the beer from her hand and started drinking.

"Oi give it back" Jenna laughed, grabbing the bottle back.

"Alright, testy" Connor teased.

"What do you want?" Jenna asked.

"Have you got my lighter, I lent it to you this mourning" Connor remined her.

"Oh yeah" Jenna answered digging it out of her jeans and giving it to him.

"Thanks sis, see you later" Connor smirked and walked away.

"Later" Jenna called after him.

Mark and Henry was dancing with Emilia, as drunk as she. After a while they got tired and crapped out on the floor, completely asleep.

...

Christian entered the hotel room and was pleased by the accomedation. It was a sutible enough room, he'd slept in much worse. He'd gotten used to poor accomidation, being a vampire hunter. Christian put his things on the bed and looked out the window, it had a view of the town square. The place had barely changed since he was here last. He felt weird being there again after all this time.

A burning curiousity was alight in his heart. He hadn't seen his family in 15 years so as he left the hotel room he wanted to see them. Christian had brought a motorbike along with him from England, so he left the hotel and made his way to the grill. He knew he had to be careful incase somebody recognised him. But he doubted that would happen he looked almost completly different.

When Christian entered the grill it looked the same as he remembered. Only the people and the music had changed. He slowly made his way to the bar, scanning the crowd. When he finally got to the bar he ordered some Vodka from the middle aged bartender. After a while he noticed he was getting a few suspious looks, Mystic Falls has never been to welcoming of strangers. He was the stranger in town. At that moment he heard a familer laugh to his right. He turned around to see what it was. Emilia. She was walking to the bar with two males Christian didn't regonise. Emilia looked completley different, he wouldn't of regonised her. Something inside tighted up upon seeing her again. She vaguely looked at him with no interest. She didn't know who he was.

"Oh please my head is still spinning, I had way too much alchol last night. Wanna get drunk again, I'm bored" Emilia offered.

Was his sister some kind of alcholic?

"I blame you for last night" Mark chuckled.

Who were these two men?

"Calm down couisn and buy the bloody drinks" Emilia ordered.

Couisn? They must be Klaus' little boys...well not so little anymore.

"Alright three Manattans" Mark ordered.

"You didn't ask what we wanted" Henry observed.

"I'm phycic" Mark joked.

"Must be a twin thing" Emilia observed.

Seeing his sister after such a long time was weird for Christian. What happened to his little sister? As the hours rolled on he listened in to more of their conversation. She was talking about killing as if she liked it. She was a monster and it made his heart break.

"Oi, hansome" Emilia called to the 'stranger' at the bar.

"Yes" Christian replied, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Have I seen you before somewhere?" she wondered.

"I don't think so" he lied.

"What's your name?" Emilia asked.

"My name is...Andrew Verde" Christian told her.

"Nice name, are you new to town?" she probed.

"Um..yes" he lied again.

...

_Bonnie ran, she ran so far. She was running through the woods, something out there was chasing her. It was hungry, it wanted her. But she knew the monster somehow, she sensed that. As she ran she came across a clearing in the woods so she stopped. The only sound she could hear was the sound of her own breathing. Sweet cascaded down her body as fear gripped her senses hard and wouldn't let go. She was drowning in it, the fear was consuming her until she felt like she couldn't breathe. Bonnie turned around and saw Caroline looking at her with a smirk on her face. Blood was around her mouth and her feeding face was on. _

_"Hello Bonnie" Caroline greeted._

_"Caroline what are you doing?" someone asked behind her._

_Bonnie spun around and saw Elena staring at her with mixed emotions. She too had blood around her mouth and her feeding face was on._

_"I thought I got to eat the witch?" Elena whinned like a child._

_"Why do you get the witch?" Caroline asked._

_"Because I called it" she explained._

_"You can't call the witch!" Caroline moaned._

_"Wait what are you guys doing?" Bonnie asked confused._

_"Oh Bonnie, were going to eat you" Elena told her like she was suggesting a picnic._

_"Eat me! Why?" Bonnie spulttered. _

_Suddenly a stake flew into Caroline and Elena's chest, they fell to the ground and started dying. Bonnie looked over to see her rescuer, it was a man with spiky brown hair and an earring in his left ear. Bonnie looked back to see Caroline and Elena's bodies but it wasn't just their dead bodies on the ground. It was Klaus, Kol, Elijah, Emilia, James, Jenna, Mark, Henry, Connor, Meredith, Stefan, Damon and Rebekka. All the vampires she knew. Dead._

Bonnie woke up panting for breath.

..

Tammy recived a knock on the door at 5am. Not pleased, she made her way down getting ready to shout at the one who did it. When she opened the door she was her mother shaking from fear. Tammy let her straight in and fixed her some tea imediatly.

"Are you alright?" she asked coming back in the room and giving Bonnie the tea.

"No, I had the most terrible dream. I was running through the woods, something was chasing me. It was Caroline and Elena, they were fighting over who would get to eat me first. But then someone saved me, I didn't recognise him. When I looked back I saw the dead bodies of all the vampires I know" Bonnie told her daughter.

"What do you think it means?" Tammy asked in a hushed voice.

"I think it means there's a new vampire hunter in town" Bonnie said grimly.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**15 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**Caroline's Flashback**

_Caroline happily entered her home, dumping her keys on the table she made her way to the living room. Klaus had just asked her to marry him and she accepted. She'd called all her friends and her Mum to tell them the news. They were eagerly waiting for what she had to say, Elena, Bonnie and her Mum. _

_"Well what's the big news?" Elena asked with an excited glint in her eye. _

_"Klaus just proposed to me and I said yes!" Caroline smiled._

_Their faces dropped in horror and disappointment. Elena was looking confused, Bonnie was looking betrayed and her Mum looked at her liked she'd grown a second head! _

_"Your marrying Klaus?" Elena asked in a deadpanned voice._

_"Yes" Caroline confirmed._

_"Listen, honey" her Mum tried to sooth her like a child, "You can't marry that pyhcopath! You are way too good for him. What kind of a life can you expect with him?"_

_"She's right" Bonnie joined in._

_"Caroline how could you after everything he's done to us" Elena complained._

_"Your betraying us" Bonnie said simply._

_"I agree, if you marry that man I will never forgive you" her Mum threatened._

_"Neither will I" Bonnie said firmly._

_"Me too" Elena added._

_There was an awkward silence where Caroline let it sink in. Her so-called-best-friends were going to walk out on her just because of Klaus._

_"Well obviously if I mean so little so you that you can chuck me away that easily. Then I'm obviously making the right decision" Caroline retorted coldly._

_"Caroline can't you see what's happening? He's coming between us, does he mean more to you them your best friends and your Mum?" Bonnie asked._

_"No, he is not coming between us. Your all coming between us. If you were my best friends you wouldn't be dumping me" she pointed out._

_"Listen Caroline, if you walk out that door you've made a choice" her Mum warned._

_"Your making it for me" Caroline replied in a hush whisper._

_After that Caroline looked at each woman in the the eye before leaving the house. Never to return..._

...

**Elena's Flashback**

_Elena had just had the babies a few mouths ago, she was in the full grip of her postpartum depression. During this period Katherina Minola had nothing on her! She was constantly moody, stressed and angry. The servants would pull straws to decide which poor sod would wait on her. Her friends and family avoided her. Elena never calmed down she was bitter and shrew-like all the time. Elijah tried to avoid her as well but being her husband that was easier said then done. _

_Elijah entered the house causiously, aware that Elena was in the house. Elena was always in one of three moods, pissed, very pissed or murderous. Hopefully he would only find a pissed wife, something he'd never thought he's think. He briefly remembered when Henrik was born, his mother went through the same thing. Elijah recalled even his father avoiding his mother. Now for the first time he could understand why. Suddenly Elena appeared from the door to the lounge, her hair was in slight disarray. There was bags under her eyes she looked like she hadn't slept in hadn't bothered with make up or washing her hair for it looked slightly greasy. She looked at him as if he'd just killed her mother, a look of pure murderous hatred. _

_She was murderous tonight!_

_"And where have you been?" she asked stiffly._

_"I've been chasing that lead remember in Rome" Elijah decided to tread carefully, the slightest thing could set her off._

_"A lead? What about me I haven't been out in mouths" Elena cried bitterly._

_"You got out often" Elijah pointed out._

_"I go to shops or something baby related!" Elena retored._

_"Well let the servants handle the babies" Elijah argued._

_"Oh that's your answer for everything!" Elena spat, "It's alright for you poncing about all over the world!"_

_"Earning our money. These things don't come cheap" Elijah yelled._

_"I understand that, what I don't understand is why you've never here!" Elena shouted._

_"What because your such a great person to be around! I can't come home without an argument" Elijah roared._

_Suddenly Elena's demenour changed from angery to sarcastic._

_"Aww is that what you want" Elena said in a babying voice, "Well why don't you just sit down here and tell me about your day"_

_"Stop it Elena" Elijah snapped._

_"What? I'm doing what you want" Elena replied with false sweetness. _

_"You know what you doing" Elijah said, irritated._

_Suddenly Elena went back to her shrew-like self, her murderous galre back on her face._

_"All I'm looking for is a little support" Elena pointed out tightly._

_"And I'll give you support. Elena you need help" Elijah knew as soon as he said the 'p' word she'd be off again._

_"Help?" Elena asked confused._

_"Has it occured to you that you might have postpartum depression" Elijah said it very carefully._

_Elena didn't say anything for a moment, he couldn't read her expression. She just stared at him for a few seconds. Suddenly she sighed heavily and begun to cry._

_"OK" she sobbed._

_..._

**Bonnie's Flashback**

_Bonnie got out of the taxi in a rush, forgetting to tip the driver. She ran into the hospital building, her husband was just admitted, he was dying. Bonnie rushed over to the reception desk, panic infecting her mind. The idea of losing him seemed impossible, the idea riddiclous, insane...yet it was happening. Tears ran crazily down her face like mad men ecaping form a mental ward. The receptionist with tangy orange hair stared up at Bonnie with a bored expression on her aged face. _

_"What can I do for you?" she asked in a dry tone._

_"Please...m-my husband was just admitted with fatal injuries" Bonnie stammered._

_"Hold on I'll check the records, what's your husband's name?" the receptioist asked._

_"Um...Charlie Webber. He was admitted about an hour ago" Bonnie's panic blinding her senses._

_"I'll just check" she said as she began to search the computer._

_Bonnie felt like she was walking around in a dream. Everything was seriel and didn't make sense, her heart felt like it was running a 100 miles an hour. Blind panic and worry showed clearly on her face. Finally after what seemed like a million years, the receptionist told her where her husband was wasted no time and ran quickly towards her husbands room. Not even taking in the hospital scene as she rushed past._

_When she arrived at the room she began to slow. Dreading what lay beyond the door, she carefully opened the door. She saw her husband hooked to a menacing looking mechine, life support. His eyes were closed, his heartbeat faint. A mere shadow of his former self, now just a body. But his mind, his very soul was desperatly clinging on for life, a subborn soul. The mechine, the angel of death; keeping him alive. Bonnie stared at the plug a while, the only thing keeping him here in this vegitated state. _

_Bonnie sat down on the chair next to her husband, unable to do or say anything. Could he even hear her? Or was he lost in the limbo of his mind, trapped and desperate to get free. She knew the question the doctors would ask her. But she wasn't ready, part of her wanted to keep him there, force him to be with her. But the the logical side of her knew he no longer belonged in the world of the living. At that moment he was treading the fragil line of life of death._

_Her husband was called Charles Edward Webber, born the 31st May 1990. He was 27 years old, with a pure and kind soul. Charlie was the kind of man who always put others first, never one to judge. He loved basketball, speggeti and his family. Charlie had come from a big family of seven siblings and was a firefighter by trade. Somehow on even her gloomest days his smile and positive energy kept her going. He was a leader, a great man who always kept his promises. Now he was dying, all his life, his energy was fading away. Forever._

_"I'm sorry you have to make the decision, do we pull the plug or not?" Dr Harrison asked gently._

_Bonnie stood frozen to the chair, between heaven and hell. What was she supposed to do? Would she ever be able to forgive herself?_

_"Pull the plug" Bonnie sobbed._

...

**Modern Day**

Christian waited in his hotel room, as old friend and colleege was going to help him in his task. He knew the originals like he did and he'd also grown up in Mystic Falls. But now he was a famous vampire hunter, just like him. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. Christian got up and opened the door revealing none other then...

...Jeremy Gilbert

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**15 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

"I'm glad you could come" Christian greeted solemly.

Jeremy Gilbert stood in the doorway, Elena's brother. He was 44 years old but he didn't look it. Not because he was imormal, but because he kept himself fit. Like Christian he had completly changed since he left Mystic Falls. His hair and been dyed pure white which was slicked back. A long bold scar ran across his face staring from under his left eye and finishing at the far right of his mouth. He looked like he hadn't shaved for a few days and one of his eyes was bloodshot, giving it the look of a red eye. Jeremy was a fully grown man, he was muscular and gave a tough appearence. He was dressed in a silver army coat and worn in trousers. Around his neck was a necklace, a chinese symbol for fire. The pathetic, messed up teenage boy was long dead.

"I wouldn't of missed it for the world" he smiled grimly.

"That's why I called you, the originals are going to be tough" Christian admitted as Jeremy entered the hotel, he swiftly closed the door after him.

"How is my sister?" Jeremy wondered.

"She's well, still married to Elijah. Elena's a mother, triplets their fifteen now" Christian informed.

"How time flies" Jeremy joked,"You need to inform me of everything that's happened. I need to know everything"

"I understand" Christian agreed.

...

Emilia lazily knocked on the oak door of her parent's house. It took about five minutes to get a reply, Emilia doesn't like waiting. Finally her mum opened the door and smiled when she saw her only daughter.

"Emilia!" her mum smiled brightly.

"Hi Mum" Emilia greeted as she went into the house.

After their son had disappeared Meredith and Kol had gotten back together. They now lived in a new house, unable to face the memories of their son. Emilia followed her mother into the kitchen where she saw her father, Kol. He smiled at her and hugged her in greeting.

"So what brings you here?" Kol asked.

"I don't need an excuse to visit do I?" Emilia wondered.

"You usually do" Kol teased.

"I'm just here for a visit" Emilia informed,"Oh by the way, Klaus wanted to tell you that he wants to meet with you tomorrow"

"Your not working for Klaus now are you?" Kol sighed.

"No, I hang with his son's they told me" Emilia shrugged.

"And how are the Adams family?" Meredith asked.

"Very funny" Emilia chuckled, "They're OK, sam old, same old"

"What does he want to meet me for?" Kol asked.

"I don't know, just some reports of vampire hunters in town. Probably nothing major" Emilia shrugged.

"Vampire hunters?" Meredith thought of her lost son.

Kol's heart sank, ever since Christian was stolen Meredith had been on red alert for any sign of him. Meredith still dreamed of the day when she could see her boy again. But as the years streached on there's still been no sign. Deep down in Meredith's heart she knew she'll never see him again. It had been fifteen years since she last saw him and she still cried whenever she thought of him.

"Yeah, probubly just some amatures" Emilia said.

"Yeah hopefully" Meredith replied weakly.

...

Jeremy watched Elena's house from across the street. Christian had informed him of everything he'd learnt about his sister since he'd come back to Mystic Falls. Elena was a mother of three children and she'd married Elijah, an orginal. She was rich, a multi millionaire. But don't get the worng idea, Jeremy wasn't concerned about his sister, this was strictly recon. Personally he'd love to drive a stake through her heart and her children too. At first when he thought of Elena he felt sad, but now he just wanted the bitch dead.

Finally he saw her three hours in, she came out of the house with her children. There was no warmth in Jeremy's heart anymore, for it was made of pure ice. It made him almost feel sick seeing his sister with her demon children. There were two boys and one girl, she looked a lot like Elena. They were getting into a car, he noticed a driver in front. Lastly, Elijah came out of the mansion and got into the car. Jeremy looked at him with pure hate, an orginal. They drove away leaving the house on it's own.

...

Tammy wrote swiftly on the chalk board, she was teaching a class. Twenty hormonal teenagers not listening to a word she was saying. Most were texting each other from underneathing the wooden desks.

"In 1485 at the battle of Bosworth field the Tudor dynasty begun, now Margaret Beaufort was the driving force-" Tammy began.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, a man she didn't recognise came inside. She sensed that he was a vampire but not the regular kind. He'd been born a vampire not bitten, so he must be one of the originals children.

"Can I speek to you outside Miss Bennet?" he asked.

"Sure" she smiled dully, "Can you work on questions 1-4 on page 56 please. I'll be right back"

Tammy was led outside she saw her mother, Jeremy and the other man must be Jermey.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Calm down, it's ok" Bonnie soothed.

"We need your help" Jermey said sternly.

"With what?" Tammy wondered.

"To kill the originals" Bonnie hissed.

"But if you kill them, then all vampire die. Including you" Tammy observed.

"I don't care, if we kill them then they all die" Christian shrugged.

"It's a suicidal mission" Tammy argued.

"We've got a special weapon" Jeremy informed.

"Weapon? What kind of weapon?" Tammy asked with dread.

"Can't go into details here, but lets just say that they're days are numbered" Jermey smiled.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**15 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Kol hated going to the docks, ever since his son disappeared. He'd been alive for a very long time and that was the worst day of his life. Some people say pain gets better with time, but that was false in Kol's case. The pain just increased everyday, his mind sick with worry, his heart forever broken. Sometimes Kol wished he was daggered again, anything to stop the pain. But he had to check for any new comers so he went down to the docks.

The place looked like it hadn't changed in 15 years, which just made it more differcult. He just wanted to get it done and over with. So he checked the lists of all the boats that had entered the docks in the past month. His heart sank when he saw that one of the boats had come from England, could that be him. When Christian left they had no idea where he was, but England made sense. So he asked one of the workers about the boat.

"Oh yeah, that only carried one man. He was roughly in his 20s, he looked a little bit like you as it happens" the worker reported.

Kol felt like his heart was thumping a million miles an hour. His son had returned home, instantly he wanted to know more.

"What did he look like?" Kol asked desperatly.

"He had brown hair that was spiked up, like 1970's punk rock stars. A stud earring in his left ear, he payed for the boat, he spoke with an English accent" the man answered honestly.

"It's that all?" Kol asked.

"He had a lot of bagage with him, he was gonna check into a hotel but I don't know which one. Oh yeah someone called him and he mentioned his name, Christian" the worker informed.

"Thank you, that'll be all" Kol thanked, his mind somewhere else.

So his son was back. Kol left the docks to check the hotels...

...

"Can you fetch the post please" Elena asked breezily to a servant one mourning.

"Yes madame" the servant smiled as he left.

Elena and Elijah were sitting down on the breakfast table. Elijah was reading a newspaper and Elena was drinking some blood. Jenna came down and entered the room, she looked like she had a hangover, which was not unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked his daughter stiffly.

"Nothing, I'm just a little ill this mourning" Jenna lied.

"You've never been sick in your life" Elijah said quickly, "We don't get sick"

"Well, I..umm" Jenna was never a good lier.

"I can smell alcohol all over you" Elijah said slowly.

Jenna sat still for a few seconds, having just realised that she'd been a fool to try to hide it.

"I walked through a pub" Jenna lied.

Elijah didn't say anything he just looked at her, his eyes drilling into hers like power drills. Jenna looked back at her father but she cracked after ten seconds.

"Alright fine" Jenna admited.

"Your grounded for a month" Elijah said drily returning to the newspaper.

"A month! That's not fair" Jenna cried.

Elijah just continued reading, not listening to his daughters complaints. Jenna looked at her mother for support but Elena ignored her too, she knew better then to intervene when Elijah disaplined her. Elena thought it was a bit strict but said nothing.

"Mum!" Jenna pleaded.

"Your father's right, now eat your breakfast" Elena said.

Jenna reluctantly did as she was told. giving daggers at her parents. Elena suddenly noticed that the servant hadn't come back yet with her mail. She ordered another servant to go look, after a few seconds she heard the servant scream. Elena and Elijah imeditaly got up to see what was wrong. The servant she'd orginially sent for the mail was sitting on the doorstep, dead with his throat cut.

...

"Who could of done it?" Elena asked later on.

"Obviously someone was trying to send a message" Elijah said grimly.

Elena and Elijah were sitting down in the living room, it was now evening. The killed servant had stirred up the house all day, Elena felt partially guilty for sending him out in the first place.

"I think I know" Kol said at the door.

They both turned around to see the unannoced newcomer. Kol looked like he'd just seen a ghost, he looked paler then usual.

"You know who did this?" Elena asked.

"Christian is back in Mystic Falls" Kol annonced, "But he didn't kill you servant. After I left the docks I investigated all the hotels in the town and I found him. It took all my will power not to go in. But he wasn't alone, Jeremy Gilbert, your brother was there also" Kol informed.

Elena couldn't speak for a few moments, she hadn't thought of her brother for 27 years. Her sweet little brother, not so sweet anymore. When she thought of him, she remembered the sweet, lonley teenager not the killer he'd become at the end. But why was he back?

"Why has he come back?" Elena wondered.

"I don't know, but their obviously planning something" Kol said.

"Jeremy and Christian are working together?" Elijah quizzed his brother.

"Yep" Kol shrugged.

"Well lets go and get them" Elena suggested.

"Good idea" Kol agreed.

...

"Soon they'll be coming here, we let your Dad find you. I killed the servant to grab their attention" Jermey informed.

"That'll do it, where did you find this weapon?" Christian asked.

"A witch in the Andes" Finn told them.

Christian's uncle had come to Mystic Falls that mouring, he'd brought Sage with him. They were going to need all the help they can get. So in the hotel room was Christian, Jermey, Bonnie, Tammy, Finn and Sage. The weapon was already set up, just waiting...

...

They all met up at Klaus' mansion, deciding what do next. Klaus, Caroline, Kol, Meredith, Elijah and Elena. When Kol told Meredith she said that she wanted to come herself.

"We go in and we kill them both, any questions?" Klaus said.

"No! We're not killing Christian" Meredith argued.

"We have to" Caroline pointed out.

"No we don't have to" Meredith snapped.

"He's killing other vampires" Elijah pointed out.

"But-" she started.

"We kill him end of story" Klaus said.

"When are we going?" Elena asked eagerly.

"I thought now"

...

Suddenly Christian's hotel door burst open, revealing the hunting party. They all entered the room, facing their enemies. Klaus and Elijah looked at Finn with suprise. Elena's eyes never left her brother Jeremy, a small tear escaped from her eyes. But there was nothing but ice in Jeremy's he didn't share her nestalga. Kol and Meredith looked at their son, their eyes widened in shock, he'd grown up so much.

"Christian?" Meredith whispered.

"Yes it's me" Christian confirmed.

"Finn it's been a long time" Klaus commented.

"All the better to kill you brother" Finn smirked.

"Jeremy?" Elena said in a hushed tone.

"Hello Elena" Jeremy said coldly.

"No suprise to find you here, so much for our truse" Caroline said to Bonnie.

"You need to die Caroline, you and your family" Bonnie replied.

"Well now we've all greeted each other let's get down to killing you" Klaus suggested.

"It's ready" Tammy anonnced.

"What's ready?" Meredith asked in a paniced tone.

"Do it" Jeremy ordered, looking straight into Elena's eyes as he said it.

"Nothing can kill us" Klaus said arrogantly.

"Who said anything about killing you" Christian teased.

Suddenly the room was filled with red light it over powered the room so much you couldn't see anything else. When it faded, Klaus, Caroline, Kol, Meredith, Elijah and Elena had disappeared. Christian smiked in satifaction, they'd done it.

...

**Unknown Location**

The people in question opened their eyes to find themselves in a strange place. They were in a prison cell, all six of them. But it was no ordinary cell, it was a cell made of fire. A huge, ugly beast guarded them.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Kol wondered out loud.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**15 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Mark, Henry, Emilia, Jenna, Connor and Henry all met up at the grill. Their parents have been missing for a week now, they were out of their minds with worry. So they'd decided to meet so they can try and find them.

"Where could they be?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know they've disappeared" Henry shrugged.

"Maybe their dead" Connor suggested.

"Don't say that" Jenna cried.

"Did your father dagger them again?" Emilia asked nastily.

Mark and Henry gave her a hard look.

"No because he's missing too you knucklehead" Mark spat back.

"It might have something to do with that servant that disappeared last week" James informed them.

"What happened?" Henry asked curiously.

"Someone killed a servant as a message" Jenna said.

"And you waited until now to tell us because?" Emilia said sarcastically.

"Who killed the servant?" Mark asked.

"We don't know, mum and dad must of found out" Connor informed them.

"We need to find them, so here's the plan" Mark begun, taking charge, "Me and Henry will investigate our father office and see what we can find. Emilia and James you will ask people questions, what they've seen etc. Jenna and Connor you search your house for anything"

They all agreed and left to search for their parents.

...

**Unknown Location**

"That's a good question" Elijah agreed.

It was boiling hot as fire surrounded them, acting as bars to their cell. Outside was a huge beast, obvoiusly a guard to their prison. It was Cerberus, the three headed hound, Hades watchdog. Occording the legend he guarded the underworld against people trying to escape to the land of the living. It was a three-headed, humongous dog. Their eyes popped open when they saw what was guarding them.

"We'll never get past that!" Meredith cried when she saw the beast.

"We need to work on getting out of the cell first love" Klaus observed.

"What happened to us?" asked a dazed Kol.

"We've been teleported to the Underworld" Klaus deduced.

"I can't believe Christian did this" Meredith muttered in disbelief.

"Well believe it" Caroline snapped.

"Perhaps we should focus on how to get out of here" Elijah suggested.

"Good idea" Kol agreed.

"But how?" Elena moaned.

The cell itself was the size of a small living room, the floor was a flat bronze. But the bars themselves were made of fire. They all sat down, not trusting each other. Suddenly Caroline was hit with a wave of inspirtation.

"If this cell is made of fire then it's got to go out" Caroline observed.

"It's probably an eternal fire" Elijah argued.

"I thought so, we need a sacrafice" Caroline worked out.

"How'd you figure that?" Meredith asked, confused.

"Well the fire's imortality it being powered by something. The greek gods, probubly demons in real life accepted sacrifices. So if we honor them with a human sacrafice then we could leave the cell" Caroline informed.

"And how are we going to get a human sacrafice? We're all vampires" Elena retorted nastily.

"That's easy, we teleported in right. That means we could teleport someone from the land of the living to the cell" Caroline said.

"How we're not witches?" Kol asked.

"The teleportation spell is still fresh around us if we use our blood to call a relative then it'll work. But we have to do it quickly" Caroline argued.

"She's so clever" Klaus smiled proudly.

"Where did you learn all that?" Elena snorted in disbelief.

"I've gained four master degrees since we stopped being friends bitch" Caroline snapped coldly, as she high fived Klaus.

Which was true she'd gained master degrees in Classical Mythology, Witchcraft, English Literture and Mathamatics, all from Harvard.

"So who are we going to sacrafice?" Elijah wondered.

"None of our relations our human" Kol said.

"All my relatives are dead, apart from Jeremy and I heard he put a protective spell on himself" Elena sighed.

"I don't want to sacrafice my family" Meredith protested when she realised everyone was looking at her.

"My mother" Caroline suggested.

"You'd kill your mother?" Elena exclaimed.

"It's got to be of high emotional value, I'll do it" Caroline said bravely.

"You don't have to do this" Klaus assured her.

"No, I'll do it" Caroline annoced, getting up, "Let's call her"

...

Mark and Henry looked around their father's office, rumaging through the desk and computer. After what seemed hours Henry found something of interest on his computer. It was a report from one of their spies about a vampire hunter in town. To his suprise it mentioned Christian, his long lost cousin. He was back. This had to be it.

"Mark" Henry called over.

Mark stepped away from the filing cabinet and looked at his father's computer. He was just as suprised as his twin.

"Do think it was Christian?" Mark asked.

"Might of been, it says he was staying at the Mystic Falls hotel. Let's check it out" Henry suggested.

"Great, I'll call the others to meet us there" Mark smiled, reaching for his mobile.

...

They all met outside the hotel, they'd got Mark's message.

"Are they still in there?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know let's see" Mark suggested.

All six of them entered the hotel and found the room number, 23. No sound could be heard from the room but they burst through anyway. The stink of heavy magic hung easily to the air. But none was there, clearly they were long gone.

"Something big had happened here" James remarked.

"Yeah but their long gone" Emilia huffed in disappointment.

The thought of her brother hurting her parents made her blood boil, she hated him even more. Not only had he stolen her childhood but now her parents.

"The witch" Connor blurted, "There's a witch that lives nearby, Bonnie. Remember mum told us about her once"

"You think she had something to do with this?" Henry asked.

"No, but she might know what sort of magic happened here and she might know a reversal spell" Connor suggested.

"Good idea" Mark nodded, "Guess we're visiting a witch"

"I'll check out the docks, Christian likes to use them" Emilia said.

"Ok, let's go" Henry said as they left the room.

Emilia stayed and called a number on her phone.

"Hi, auntie I need your help. You'll never guess who finally arrived in Mystic Falls"

...

"Why are we leaving?" Damon asked.

"Because they'll find out I was involved" Bonnie argued.

"Who? What did you do?" Damon wondered.

"I transported the orginals to hell" Bonnie revealed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Damon cried.

"And their wives too, but not their children. Damon, me, you and Tammy are going on the run" Bonnie revealed.

...

Suddenly Liz appeared in the cell, she looked around at her surroundings. She saw the daughter she abandoned and her stomach tighened up in guilt.

"Where am I?" Liz asked in panic.

"Hell and your going to get us out. Sorry mum" Caroline said softly.

Caroline grabbed her and sacraficed her, tears streaming from her eyes as she did it. Elena couldn't watch, if it was possible she hated Caroline even more. When the sacrafice was completed the bars of fire faded away, they quickly left the cage. The only problem now was the beast. Which was at present storming towards them, ready to attack.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**15 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Cerberus stormed at them, growling loudly as a warning. They stood stock still and marveled in fear at the beast. It swung it's paw at them but they ducked and it missed. It tried to eat them in one go but all six scarpered away so it began to chase them.

"Suddenly I miss the cage" Kol yelled as he ran.

"What are we going to do we can't dodge him forever!" Meredith observed.

"Then we fight him" Elena stopped and turned around to face to monster.

The over-sized dog tried to eat her but she jumped and with all her strength and hit the dog on the snout. It seemed to be affected as it started bleeding. This seemed to raise the confidence in the others who started copying her. With their super speed and strength, they fought the monster. But the dog was by no means an easy opponant. In height they came up to it's ankle! It tried to shake what must of seemed like ant from it's body. Elena managed to climb on it's back while the others were distracting it. She ran across it's back and made it to one of it's necks. Elena brought out her fangs and sank it deep causing the monster to really cry out in pain.

The blood tasted lovely, a mix of dog and something else, something addictive. For such a big dog she seemed to be able to suck it's blood terribly quickly. Finally it collaped, dead. Elena Mikelson had defeated the ancient beast Cerberus. When Elena climbed down, Elijah imediatly ran to Elena and asked if she was OK. The others were looking at her as if she was some sort of hero. Caroline was looking like she'd just sucked a sour lemon, which pleased Elena greatly.

"How did you learn to do that?" Caroline snorted in disbelief.

"Since we've stopped being friends I've become a monster hunter, killing beasts is a hobby bitch" Elena smiked smugly.

Caroline rolled her eyes in anger. But then suddenly three doors appeared from nowhere. They were your standered day to day doors. Seeing as there was no others doors they could see, that was the only out.

"Which one do we go through?" Meredith asked the question everyone was thinking.

"They all look the same" Elijah observed.

"Oh thank you captain obvious" Kol sneered.

"It's a test, let's go through the middle one" Klaus suggested.

"No, that's way too obvious, everyone would pick that one. Let's pick the one on the right" Elijah argued.

"No, most people are right-handed let's pick the left one" Kol injected into the arugment.

"Well we're going through the middle one. You can follow us or not" Klaus sighed.

"Why do we have to go your way? We're going our own way" Kol snapped.

"I agree" Elijah joined in.

So they went into seperate doors, later they'd regret that decision. Klaus and Caroline went into the middle one. While Elijah and Elena went into the one on the right. Leaving Kol and Meredith to go into the left one...

...

**Unknown Location**

Klaus and Caroline closed the door behind them and turned to face where they were. They were at what looked like a Victorian mannor. The style and design of the building. They were in a corridor, there was a window but it was bricked up. The mannor had the feel of a typical movie haunted victorian mannor. There were old photo on the wall but instead of face people were skelingtons.

"We're still in hell" Caroline remarked.

"Let's follow the corridor, it might lead somewhere" Klaus suggested.

"Alright then" Caroline agreed wearily.

The corridor finished, at the end was a door which led to a highly Victorian living room. There was painings but again their faces were skulls. The big moose head seemed to be watching their every move, the room was massive, very upper class. The windows here too were bricked, they were trapped.

"That moose is freaking me out" Caroline commented.

"The moose? What about the picutres?" Klaus cried.

"How are we going to get out? The windows are bricked up!" Caroline was begining to panic.

"Let's find the door" Klaus suggested.

"Alright" Caroline agreed.

...

**Unknown Location**

Elijah and Elena stepped out of the door, it imeditly shut behind them and disappeared. They seemed to be in a maze. They were surrounded by huge bush walls like in a maze, the walls were sky high. Elena's jaw dropped when she saw this, it was obvious they were still in hell.

"We're in a maze" Elijah commented, amazed.

"What do we do now!" Elena cried.

"Don't worry, we'll find our way out. Just be careful, we might not be alone" Elijah warned.

They walked down the maze, eventually they came to a stopping point, they had a choice of left or right. They decided to choose left and that kind of decision making continued. Elena was begining to think that the maze was eternal. Eventually Elena stopped Elijah and asked that they rest for a while before continuing. Remembering that they hadn't any sleep in way too long, he agreed. But one of them had to keep guard, they'd take turns so both got the chance to rest. Elena curled up into Elijah, glad that she wasn't alone in this.

Elijah began singing softly to her, he had a good deep voice, sending Elena straight asleep. Elijah watched her asleep for a while and felt at ease. Through he began to worry about his children as he realised that they'd been left alone. Elijah had been so proud of her when Elena had killed the creature, showing up his brother's wife. Now she looked so at peace, she didn't even snore.

"Sleep Elena" he said softly, stroaking her hair.

...

Kol and Meredith went through the door, it too disappeared as soon as they'd come through. They seemed to be in an abandoned supermarket. There was aisles and checkouts, but there was no products. The shelves were empty it just had the pricing to tell you what had been there before.

"Are we in a supermarket?" Kol sputtered.

"I think we are" Meredith replied, stunned.

"So we're still in hell then?" Kol asked.

"Yep" Merdith huffed.

"Where's the way out? Maybe we can leave" Kol suggested.

Meredith agreed and they tried to find the exit, they saw all the windows bricked up. But they couldn't find an exit, just aisles and aisles of nothing. Kol was getting annoyed and started kicking the aisles in fustration.

"There is no way out of this supermarket!" Kol cried.

"So we're stuck here" Meredith muttered in terror.

Kol suddenly decided we wanted some temporary relief because he agreed with Meredith, they weren't getting out any time soon. So he grabbed Meredith and started kissing her, getting the idea she pulled down his trousers.

...

"At least they have a kitchen" Caroline commented drily as she seated herself on the table.

The kitchen was massive as well, a classic Victorian one. big enough for servants. Klaus and Caroline sat down in the kitchen and rested, they been walking for hours trying to find a door that didn't exist. They'd discoved the living room, lounge, 7 bedrooms (one of which they used to relieve their bordom), a library, an attic, servants quarters, bathrooms, countless hallways, and sereral other rooms. But unfortunatly no door which they now know doesn't exist. So now they were looking through the kitchen for any kind of food, there was none.

"You'd think a big house like this would have food" Caroline complained.

"Well seeing as none lives here that's hardly a suprise" Klaus replied.

"Don't get cheeky with me" Caroline smiled, "So how are we going to escape, if we even can"

"Let's sleep first we'll decided what to do in the mourning" Klaus sighed.

"Alight" Caroline agreed grimly.

"What a good idea, mind if I join?" someone asked behind them.

...

As Elena was sleeping Elijah heard something in the distence. It was like a walking noise. He quietly waked Elena up, as she stirred he motioned her to be quiet and pointed in the direction on the sound. She imediatly became awake and prepared herself for an attack. Suddenly someone else came into view, a middle aged man with thick dirty blond hair.

"Hello folks" he grinned.

...

Kol and Meredith were breathing heavily as they put their clothes back on. Kol felt a little better but he still knew that he was probubly trapped here for the rest of existance, but at least Meredith was here with him. That thought made the whole situstion a lot easier. When he turned around he saw a man looking at them with a huge grin on his face.

"I hope you didn't mind me catching the show"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**15 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

"Who the bloodly hell are you?" Klaus growed.

The man looked odd, he was dressed in butler attire. He looked middle aged with dirty blond hair and sparkiling blue eyes. He was grinning insanely at them. Klaus didn't like the look of him and neither did Caroline.

"My name is Izzac Jeeves" he told them.

"Jeeves?" Caroline asked, her voice dripping in specpism.

"Yes Jeeves" he confirmed.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked.

"Trapped here same as you" he shrugged causally.

"We were sent here by witches, we had to escape a cage, kill a beast to get here. How did you, a mortal do that?" Caroline wondered wisely.

"Well I wasn't put in a cage, I was cursed and put straight here. I broke up with someone, she was a witch so here I am" he smiled, "Do you mind if I stay with you, it gets ever so lonley?"

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Klaus asked.

"Of course" he smiled with joy.

Klaus and Caroline left the room and got out of earshot of the stranger.

"I don't trust him" Caroline said imediatly.

"I agree" Klaus whispered.

"Jeeves is no obviously a false name and it's a bit dramatic to send someone to hell over a bad break up" Caroline told him, keeping her voice down.

"Your right, we have to decided what to do with him" Klaus agreed.

"Well he smells human, we could have dinner after all" Caroline suggested.

"Good plan" Klaus smiled.

When they re-entered the kitchen they found Jeeves with a glass near the door, he was croaching on the floor trying to listen. He quickly stood up and corrected himself, sitting down on the table.

"Were you listening in?" Klaus asked.

"No I was listening for mice" Jeeves responded with all sincenarity.

"Let's just eat him" Caroline smiked, showing her feeding face.

"NAGHTY GUESTS, COMPLAINING ABOUT MY MASTERS FOOD" Jeeves yelled, "TROUBLESOME MICE MUST BE EXTERMINATED FROM THE HOUSE"

...

"Who are you?" Elijah asked.

The man was middle aged with dirty blond hair and he was wearing a jesters costume. He looked so bizzare and he had an insane grin of his face, which was creeping Elena out a little bit. The costume was bright yellow and blood red, he looked like something straight out of an medieval fair.

"My name is Izzac Jeeves" he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Elena wondered.

"Trapped same as you" he shrugged, "I used to work in a library, one day I accidently made a portal to this place. Unfortunatly I don't know how to get back though"

Elijah had been alive for a very long time, it didn't make any sense. It took a lot of power to get there. The man sighed heavily and shook them both insanely by the hands.

"Do you mind if I stay with you? I could use the company" Jeeves ginned.

"Do you mind if we talk on our own for a moment?" Elena asked politly.

"Go ahead, I'll rest and sit down here" he allowed as he sat down.

Elijah and Elena made their way out of earshot, so that he couldn't hear them; or at least they thought.

"I don't like his story Elena" Elijah whispered.

"Neither to do I" Elena agreed.

"It took two powerful witches to get us here, that man couldn't of done it by accident" Elijah pointed out.

"So what do we do?" Elena pancied.

"Grass soup" a voice disturbingly close to them answered.

They both jumped as they turned around and saw Jeeves standing right next to them. Elena noticed he had the lightest blue eyes she'd ever seen, they seemed to pierce into her soul.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but may I suggest grass soup for lunch. It's yummer then it sounds" he smiled as if he was on Angel Dust.

"No, thanks we'll just be going. No offecence but we'd rather be on our own" Elijah tried to be polite.

Elena and Elijah began to swiftly back away to try and get away from the freak. Jeeves' smile imeditaly dropped and became angery, his eyes burning with hate. Elijah thought he was some sort of demon.

"NO GRASS SOUP!?" Jeeves roared, "THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

Elijah suddenly realised that the smell coming from Jeeves was definatly human. He could hear the quick thump of his heart beat as he got angery.

"Listen human, we could more damage to you then you could ever do to us" Elijah said as he put his feeding face on.

Jeeves did nothing but laugh hysterically, he laughed and laughed for what seemed hours. Elena and Elijah just looked at him shocked horror. Jeeves's laugh was full and round, full of joy. Elijah didn't get what was so funny but he certainly didn't apreciate being laughed at.

"You wanna bet!" Jeeves laughed.

...

Meredith imediatly blushed with embarassment and horror that someone had watched them. Kol boiled with anger that this freak had watched them. The man had light blue eyes, dirty blond hair, middle aged and was wearing an ice cream man outfit. He looked bizzare, he wore an plastic ice cream hat with a bright yellow suit with pictures of cows all over it.

"WERE YOU WATCHING US YOU BLOODY PERVERT!" Kol yelled.

"Yes" he shrugged like it was no big deal, "Don't stop because of me"

Kol couldn't believe this guy's nerve, Meredith was still blushing behind him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kol asked.

"I'm Izzac Jeeves, I got here because I fell through a portal" he was grining insanely.

"Leave us alone!" Meredith finally spoke up.

"I was wondering if I could tag with you, I'm awful lonley" he wondered.

"NO!" Kol rejected.

Suddenly Jeeves' face turned sour, he looked at them with pure hatred. Just when they thought that freak couldn't get any weirder.

"MANNERS KOL, MANNERS!" Jeeves shouted, "I'M AFRAID I'LL HAVE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON"

Kol snorted at the idea of been beaten by a human but Meredith could sense something about Jeeves that just wasn't right.

"YOU teach ME a lesson" Kol smirked, amused.

"YEAH!" Jeeves yelled.

...

Bonnie was going 70 miles an hour as she sped along the motorway. Damon was in the front passesger seat while Tammy was in the back. It was pitch black outside, it only being 3 in the mourning. They'd left Virgina an hour ago and was heading east.

"Slow down we don't want to be pulled over" Damon calmly suggested.

"Ok" Bonnie agreed as she slowed down.

"Where are we going?" Tammy asked.

"I don't know...just anywhere" Bonnie answered, unsure.

"You both got involved in this?" Damon wondered.

"Yes" Tammy sighed.

"Why did you do it?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"I wanted to stop them, their an evil family. Even if that meant killing Elena and Caroline" Bonnie admitted.

"Well next time you all kill a bunch of powerful Originals make sure you killed them all. Your forgetting about Rebekah" Damon pointed out.

Out of nowhere the car got stopped, in front of them mysterious figures had stopped the car with their bare hands.

...

Emilia waited outside the grill, looking at her watch every few minutes. Her aunt had told her that she'd meet her here. Eventually she saw Rebekah coming towards her, she held out her arms and hugged her favorite aunt. Emilia had always got on with her aunt, better then her fathers other siblings.

"What's wrong you sounded worried on the phone?" Rebekah asked.

"I need your help, Chrisitian is back, he and some others sent Klaus, Caroline, Elijah, Elena, Kol and Meredith somewhere. We can't find them" Emilia reported in a paniced tone.

"I'll help" Rebekah agreed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**15 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

"I've had enough of this" Klaus huffed.

Klaus and Caroline tried to grab him but he disappeared. They looked around but he'd gone, suddenly Jeeves reappeared behind them. Caroline climbed over the table and tried to kick the demon butler. But he grabbed her leg and threw her across the room. Klaus ran over to Caroline to see of she was ok, she quickly got up. Jeeves while grining like a spooky clown slowly came towards them.

"We can't beat him" Caroline breathed.

"What shall we do?" Klaus asked.

"Run!" she cried.

Klaus and Caroline imediatly sped away with Jeeves (who was now giggling) trailing behind them. The corridor seemed infinate, it looked all the same, it was like they were going around in circles. Suddenly a huge door appeared in the middle of the corridor, blocking their way. They stopped at the door unsure whether to go through or not. Both could hear the sound of Jeeves' giggilng behind them.

"The next place could be even worse" Caroline advised.

"There's nowhere else to go love. Come on" Klaus argued holding out his hand.

As soon as Caroline took it they opened the door and escaped.

Into the unknown...

...

"Yeah I do" Elena cried, standing her ground.

Elena tried attacking him but he shrugged off her attacks with ease. Elijah joined in but he was no better, he couldn't believe how strong he was, he wasn't used to losing fights. There was no other option the grass soup lunitic was too powerful for them to take him on.

"RUN!" Elena yelled.

Elijah didn't need telling twice, they imediatly started running in the other direction of the laughing jester. The maze seemed to look all the same, it seemed that they's been running for hours when a massive door appeared in front of them. With the laughing jester still behind them they saw no other option. Elena didn't want to go through the door, but what other choice did they have?

"We have to go through" Elijah said.

"I know!" Elena agreed.

"Then let's go, together" Elijah spoke quickly.

"Together" she echoed as she and Elijah lept throught the door.

Taking them far away...

...

"Well let's see" Kol shrugged.

"No wait, he seems..." Meredith began to warn him.

"I'd listen to your wife" Jeeves said darkly.

Kol quickly ran up to him and tried to wreasle the icecream man down to the ground. But it didn't work out like Kol had envisioned. Jeeves just shrugged him off like Kol was a weak child. Meredith tried to attack him but again it was no use, he was stronger then the both of them put together.

"We have to run Kol" Meredith advised.

Not used to being the prey, Kol nodded in agreement. They ran quickly in the other direction with the laughing icecream man running after them. Kol and Meredith noticed a portal in the distance they looked at each other confirming they're plan. They both ran into the portal holding hands leaving the freak behind.

Or so they thought...

...

As soon as Klaus and Caroline had entered the new world the portal shut. They looked around at their surroundings and found that they were in a town. Except everything was a dull color and there was no sun. The street they were on were full of suburbon houses. In front of every house kids were playing robotically. They were all playing on a skipping rope in perfect sync with each other. Every house was the same and all the cars out front were the same. There was nobody else in sight.

"What kind of world is this?" Caroline cried.

"I don't know, we must still be in hell" Klaus said.

They slowly walked down the street and soon noticed that no cars had gone past them and they hadn't bumped into anybody on the street. Suddenly they entered the town square there were people inside the shops and cafe's but none on the street.

"Let's go in one of these cafe's" Klaus suggested.

"Alright" Caroline agreed.

When they entered the cafe everybodies head's imeidiatly turned towards them and the chatter stopped leaving an errie silence.

"Ok" Caroline huffed.

After a few moments they turned back to what they were doing, chatting. It was so weird they were dressed as if it was the 1950's and everyone was pale.

"Let's sit down" Klaus whispered.

"Alright" Caroline agreed.

They sat by the window, none seemed to noice they existed. When Klaus called the waiteress over to take his order but she completly ignored him and carried on as if he wasn't there.

"Did Jeeves send us here?" Caroline wondered.

"I think he must of done" Klaus agreed.

Suddenly they noticed familar faces enter the cafe.

...

Elijah and Elena entered the dimention and took in their surroundings. They were in the same town, the weirdness of their surroundings startled them. For one joyful second Elena thought they were back home.

"Where are we?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea" Elijah shrugged.

"We're never going to get out are we" Elena paniced.

Elijah grabbed his wife and hugged her tightly. Elena began sobbing on his shoulder.

"Yes we will, we can't give up hope" Elijah tried to comfort her.

"Yeah I'm sorry" Elena pulled back to wipe her tears.

"Now let's get going. I just hope that freak didn't follow us" Elijah said.

As they began walking a question appeared in Elena's brain that she just had to ask.

"How did it feel? I mean your brother Finn being one of the ones who sent us here" Elena asked.

"Finn's always been the black sheep of the family, even when we were kids. You know my family used to be full of love. We all cared about each other, even our father in his own way. All of us used to play together as kids, as one of the oldest I often babysat the others. Kol was so cute when he was a child, he had big brown eyes and always got into trouble but he wasn't a killer, he'd never hurt anyone. What happened was with us becoming vampires we just became crueller and less human. Before we knew it we turned into monsters and the love was gone" Elijah said sadly, "So had did you feel about your brother being there?"

"Sad, disappointed but I have to accept the fact that the Jeremy I knew is gone forever" Elena repiled mournfully.

As they walked both their minds were in the past until they reached a town square with a cafe.

"Let's go inside" Elijah suggested.

"Good idea" Elena nodded.

When they entered the cafe everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them in silence. A few moments later they started talking again and went about their buisness. They noticed familer looking faces sitting by the window. Before they could talk to them two other people crashed into them...

...

The portal closed when Kol and Meredith stepped through. They were surprised by their new enviroment and disappointed that they were still back in hell. Kol swore loudly at their misfortune but Meredith was just glad that the freak didn't follow them.

"What was he?" Kol asked his wife when he was finished cursing.

"I have no clue but at least he didn't follow us" Meredith shrugged.

"He might of maybe he takes another form in this world" Kol argued.

"Let's stay together then" Meredith suggested.

"I'm getting sick and tired of jumping from world to world" Kol hissed.

"And so am I but we have to keep it together otherwise we'll never make it out" Meredith tried to calm him.

"Your right" Kol shrugged.

Then began walking down the street talking about how weird the world was.

"What's the deal with the kids?" Kol wondered.

"Who knows" Meredith sighed, following her husband down the street.

Finally they came to a town square with a cafe. They both decided to enter but they accidentally crashed into two people who look familar.

...

Bonnie's heart was beating fast with terror, the myserious figure was walking towards her. As it got closer she recognised who it was.

It was Rebekah...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**15 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Bonnie's vision was blurred at first but rapidly the scene was coming into focus. She was tied to a chair, the ropes were special ones used to entrap a witch. There were 7 people in the room, Elena's children, Caroline's, Emilia and someone she hadn't seen in a long time... Rebekah. Cold fear strangled her being, she was in huge trouble.

"Where's Tammy and Damon?" Bonnie cried.

"Safe" Rebekah answered vaguely.

"If I were you I'd worry more about yourself" Emilia hissed.

"She's not gonna talk" Connor sighed pessimistically.

"Well we're just gonna make her talk" Henry spat.

Bonnie decided to play dumb, she didn't know how they could all know that she took part in their parents disappearance.

"I don't know what your talking about. I haven't done anything" Bonnie lied.

"At least we know one thing, she isn't a very good liar" James said.

"What happened to our parents?" Mark asked going straight to the point.

"I don't know!" Bonnie persisted.

"See I told you" Connor sighed.

"Bring in Tammy" Rebekah ordered.

Jenna left the room for a few moments and brought back Bonnie's daughter who was tied in the same type of ropes as she was. Bonnie felt her heart quicken in panic, tears cascaded down her cheek. She had lost so much, her husband, her son, she wasn't going to lose her daughter too. Henry walked over to Tammy and stood behind her as if he was about to attack.

"NOOOO!" Bonnie screamed.

"Tell us what we want to know" Rebekah pressed.

"Ok!" Bonnie relented, "I'll tell you everything".

"Good, now were beginning to understand each other" Mark smiled.

"We took part in the disappearance of your parents. Me, Tammy, Finn, Sage, Jeremy and Christian" Bonnie informed.

"My brother was there?" Emilia said angrily.

"Yes we sent them to a prison in hell" Bonnie finished.

"In hell?" James repeated in disbelief.

"How do we get them out?" Jenna asked.

"You can't only they can. They have to be tested and if they pass they come back home" Bonnie anwsered.

"So they're stuck there!" Mark yelled.

"Yes" Bonnie confirmed.

There was a pause around the room, everyone was taking in the news. Apart from Bonnie, she doubted if they'ed let her go.

"I've told you what I know now let us go!" Bonnie demanded.

"Oh Bonnie, your not going anywhere" Jenna smirked evilly.

...

"What are you doing here?" Kol asked.

"Kol?" Elijah said with relief, for once in his life he was glad to see him.

"Klaus?" Kol added when he saw who was walking over.

"Let's go outside so we can talk, we don't want these people could do" Meredith suggested.

Everyone agreed and left the cafe leaving behind the chatter. It wasn't hot or cold outside, it was neither it was like weather didn't exist in that world.

"Where did you go when we last saw you?" Elena asked.

"We went into a maze but we met this freak called Jeeves..." Elijah began.

"So did we" Caroline told them.

"We met him as well" Meredith injected.

"So what does this mean?" Elena asked.

"It means that someone's playing with us" Elijah clarified darkly.

"What are we going to do?" Meredith panicked.

Suddenly the song 'Follow the yellow brick road' from the wizard of Oz started playing from nowhere. A yellow brick road magically appeared in front of them in a startling shining colour. Kol felt his jaw drop in suprise, just when he thought this place couldn't get any weirder.

"Should we follow it?" Meredith seemed unsure.

"Of course not" Caroline scoffed.

"It could be a trap" Klaus backed her up.

"But there's nowhere else to go, maybe we should let it play out" Elena argued.

"And get us killed" Caroline shot back.

"We don't know that for sure" Elena protested.

"How about we have a vote" Elijah suggested diplomatically.

"Good idea" Kol nodded, "Ok who want to follow the creepy road?"

Elena, Elijah, Meredith and Kol put their hands up. Caroline was looking at them as if they were all first class idiots.

"You've got to be kidding me! It's so obviously a trap" she cried in disbelief.

"It beats sitting around here for eternity" Kol shrugged.

When Caroline had calmed down they followed the yellow brick road. Elena had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, like something bad was going to happen. Caroline had her arms crossed angrily as they made their way there. While Meredith stayed close to Kol to make her feel safe.

The road stopped at a huge mansion which resembled Klaus' in Mystic Falls. But there was one difference, the whole house was white. Completely white, as white as a piece of paper or virgin snow. The front door was open, inviting them in. Reluctantly they went inside, as soon as they entered the door shut violently behind them. The inside of the house was white too, which gave the house a strange feel.

"Ok now what" Caroline huffed impatiently.

"I think I know what it's doing" Klaus said.

Everyone turned to look at him expectantly for the answer to the question that's been bothering them.

"It's testing us. We have to earn out way out of here" Klaus said darkly.

Suddenly Caroline saw something flicker in the room next to them so she went inside to investigate, the others followed behind her. But when Caroline entered the room she was alone, there was so sign of the others. Terror was rising in her stomach like acid. But then suddenly a man appeared before her, not just any man.

It was her Father.

"Daddy?" Caroline gasped in surprise.

He looked like the day he died but concern was etched on his face and maybe even disappointment?

"Yes it's me Care" the shade confirmed, using his daughter's nickname.

"But your dead" she cried.

"Indeed I am" he nodded.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I had such high hopes for you, my sweet girl" her Father began.

"We've been over this, I'm a vampire and you have to accept that" Caroline pointed out.

"It's not that, that's the trouble. I was proud of you when I died Vampire or not"

"Then what's the problem?" Caroline wondered, her voice shaky.

"Why did you marry that man? Push your mother and your best friends away? He's not good enough for you, how can you marry a monster? And worse still, let yourself turn into a monster" the Father said.

Caroline began to sob violently, not sure how to react. It took a while before she could speak again.

"I'm still your girl and he isn't a monster, not to me. I love and trust him completely, I've been married to him for 30 years. That's more then you and Mum managed" she argued.

"My poor baby you don't even see what he's done to you do you?" her father was shaking his head.

"What do you want from me" Caroline said.

"I want you to leave him and find the man you deserve" he told.

"No" she refused sternly.

"Come with me and I'll make everything OK" he promised while holding his hand out for her to take.

...

Meredith was the next to enter the room when she entered the door was shut and everyone had gone. Panic started to build in her throat as she banged on the door for someone to help her. Suddenly a familiar voice behind her made her turn around.

It was Alaric

Meredith was stunned for a few seconds, she could speak. Her mouth had gone dry seeing her dead ex. When she reclaimed her voice she asked:

"Alaric? Is that really you?"

"It's me" he confirmed sadly.

"But your dead" Meredith pointed out.

"I know but I need to tell you something" Alaric told her.

Alaric was looking at her in disappointment and heartbreak. Meredith had once had feelings for him but they were nothing compared to Kol. The feelings she'd felt had disappeared over time.

"What is it?" Meredith asked, not sure she wanted the answer.

"Why did you marry him Meredith?" Alaric judged.

"None of your business" Meredith said angrily.

"Your better then some mass murderer. Do remember when he hit on you in the bar all those years ago?" Alaric asked.

"Yes" Meredith replied stiffly.

"Do you because your sure not acting like it!" Alaric yelled, "Kol kept bothering and he wouldn't take no for an answer. If I hadn't showed up and stabbed him he probably would of raped you!"

"But he didn't!" Meredith argued.

"But he could of! Don't lie to yourself, how many people do you think he's raped, tortured and killed?" Alaric shouted, "And your OK about being with someone like that!"

"Yes!" Meredith was yelling now, "He may have a bad past but Kol has changed so much since I first met him. Kol has been nothing but good to me since we got back together"

"Listen Meredith" Alaric said, his voice calming down, You can either keep lying to yourself and stay with that monster or you could come with me"

...

When Elena entered the room her husband and in-laws had disappeared. The creaky wooden door slammed shut violently. For a moment she was all alone, listening to her breath. The suddenly she heard a voice behind that made her spin round.

It was Jenna, her aunt.

"Why Elena?" her soft voice echoing sadly in the room.

"Jenna!" Elena exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me" Jenna nodded.

"I don't understand why are you here?" Elena asked, confused.

"I have come here to warn you" Jenna announced, "What are you doing? Did I mean SO little to you when I was alive!"

"What are you talking about?" Elena cried.

"I'm talking about you marrying into the family that destroyed me!" Jenna hissed.

"I married Elijah, not Klaus" Elena argued defensively, "Elijah's not like his siblings he's a good man"

"Don't make excuses, how can you go about your life with your surname changed to Mikelson? How can you bare that BASTARD'S name!" Jenna yelled.

"I didn't marry Klaus, I married his brother. Do you think I like my in-laws? No, I hate them, especially Klaus. That's one of the reason's why I fell out with Caroline. I may not like the family but I am proud to bare my husband's name with no guilt!" Elena snapped back.

"Elena, your a Mikelson. You've become what you hate the most. You let Bonnie and Caroline and everyone else who cared about you out of your life. For the love of a man whose brother ruined me. Come with me and leave that family forever!"

...

Klaus entered the room slowly, when he looked around he discovered that his family had gone and the door was shut. Before he had time to think a ghost appeared before him.

It was his Mother

"Mother?" he gasped.

"Hello Nicklaus" she answered.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked immediately suspicious

"You betrayed me" she said simply.

"Is this the part when you launch into a speech about how bad I've been" Klaus mocked.

"You need to leave with me" Esther ordered.

"And why would I do that?" Klaus snapped.

"I hear you have a wife now and children" she began.

"What of it?" he asked.

"Are you sure that your the best thing for them" she told, "Don't you know that they'd be better off without you"

"How so?"

"You don't want Henry and Mark to grow into you, do you? And without you Caroline could reunite with her friends and family. Come away with me Nicklaus, for your family's own good"

...

When Kol entered the room his family disappeared and the door slammed shut. For a moment everything was still but suddenly a shade, a ghost appeared in front of him.

It was his Father

"Father!" Kol growled.

"Hello son"

"What are you doing here?" Kol asked.

"I need to tell you something important, something you need to think about" Mikel said.

Kol ran towards his Father to tackle him but he only met air. His Father was incorporeal. Mikel laughed lightly at his son's foolishness.

"How sweet, your going to kill a ghost" Mikel jested.

"Shut up! You took my son!" Kol roared.

"He came on his own accord. It looks like the boy has done well, Christian succeeded where I failed so many times. I'm proud of the boy" Mikel told his son.

"You turned him against me. I HATE YOU!" Kol cried.

"You turned him against yourself. Christian is a smart boy, the only family member that I can actually be proud of" Mikel revealed.

"Are you here just to mock me or did you actually want something?" Kol hissed.

"I wanted to ask you about giving up. Leaving your broken family behind for their own good" Mikel said.

"I don't understand" Kol replied.

"Leave them, wouldn't they just be better off without you? Come back with me"

...

Elijah entered the room cautiously, suddenly the door slammed shut and his brothers and their wives disappeared. He was all alone in the room until suddenly a ghost appeared in front of him.

It was Tatia

Elijah stared upon her ancient face, he hadn't seen her in 1000 years. She was still so beautiful even if she was a ghost.

"Hello Elijah" she greeted flirtatiously.

"Hello Tatia" Elijah returned solemnly.

"Don't be like that" she pouted, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"What do you want?" Elijah asked sternly.

"Your married to my ancestor, Elena right?" Tatia asked ignoring the question.

"Yes I am" Elijah confirmed.

"Wow" she gasped in fake disbelief, "You must really be hung up on me, huh?"

When Elijah looked lost at sea; Tatia decided to clarify.

"Well first you were in love with Katherina and now Elena. Both my Doppelgangers, you see me in them don't you? Is that why you fell in love with Katherina and married Elena? Because you still love me?" Tatia teased.

"Oh Tatia" Elijah sighed in annoyance, "You were always self centred weren't you. I abandoned my feelings for you centuries ago, I love Elena for her. I used to love you but-"

"Then prove it" Tatia interrupted, "Have what you've always wanted, leave you wife and come away with me"

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**What do you think of Tatia? This is the first time I've wrote her. **


	11. Chapter 11

**15 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

"No" Caroline refused.

"No?" her Father said like he'd never heard of the word.

"Listen I am more happy now then I've ever been in my life" Caroline refused, "the answer is no"

"I'm truly sorry to hear that, is that your final answer?" he asked.

"Yes" Caroline said firmly.

Then with a sudden force Caroline was swept from the room.

...

"Are you mad? I don't even have to think about it, I'm staying with Kol" Meredith yelled.

"Meredith" Alaric pleaded, "I know you love me"

"I used to love you yes. But that was many years ago, any love I felt for you has died. I love Kol now and I won't leave him for anyone" Meredith spoke harshly.

"If that is what you wish" Alaric said in a hushed voice.

Then suddenly a strange force swept Meredith out of the room.

...

"I have my own family, I'm not apart of theirs. I would never leave my family for anyone!" Elena cried.

"But I am apart of your family and so is your mother and your father. All of whom is waiting for you if you come with me" Jenna tempted.

"But your dead, my husband and my children are alive and they need me. I'll see you and my parents when I die" Elena reasoned.

"Is that your decision, to stay with the Adams family" Jenna said clearly.

"Yes" Elena replied stiffly.

"So be it" the shade sighed.

Suddenly Elena felt this huge force sweeping her out of the room.

...

"What my sons need is a father" Klaus snapped at his mother.

"What about your wife? Surely she'd be better off without you" his mother argued.

"I'm not stopping her from visiting her old school friends. They're the ones who walked out on her!" Klaus shouted.

"So are you coming away with me or not?" his Mother asked.

"I'm not" he refused.

"On your head be it" she shrugged.

Then suddenly a huge force swept him from the room.

...

"My family wouldn't be better off without me!" Kol protested.

"Well your son certainly thought so" Mikel rebuked.

Kol gave his Father a look so full of of hatred that he was shaking with anger.

"I'm not leaving my family!" Kol roared.

"If you think that's wise" he said slowly.

Suddenly Kol was swept from the room by a mysterious force.

...

"Your delusional if you think that I'd leave my family for you" Elijah shook his head.

"But you love me not her" Tatia teased.

"Loved. Past tense, I love Elena in the present" Elijah refused firmly.

"So that's your final answer?" she questioned.

"It is" Elijah replied stiffly.

"Damn shame" she smiled cheekily.

Suddenly and force swept Elijah out of the room.

...

The Mikelson's were all standing in the main hall of the house. The door of the room they'd just entered slammed violently shut. All of them were quiet for a few moments catching their breaths.

"What was that!" Meredith cried.

"I told they're testing us" Klaus said.

"I'm glad you've figure that out" the familiar voice of Jeeves came behind them.

Before them was Jeeves on a fancy stage, the kind you'd find on X-Factor or Britain's got Talent. He has a microphone and was wearing a smart suite.

"What's that freak doing here!" Kol cried in surprise.

"What have I told you about manners Kol?" he grinned.

"I've had enough of this" Caroline yelled, "Just get us out of here, whoever you are"

"Don't be in such a hurry" Jeeves smirked evilly, "Beside Meredith knows me, don't you sweetheart"

Meredith looked bewildered at what he'd just said. Kol wrapped a protective arm around his wife's waist.

"Well don't you remember? We dated after you and your husband spilt up. My name was Harry" he revealed.

Meredith gasped at this revelation, no it could be! Suddenly she was glad that she'd never slept with him. Harry had been her ex boyfriend when her and Kol had been going though a bad patch. Now he'd mentioned it he did look a little bit like Harry. Meredith felt like her skin was crawling with ants at the thought of dating him.

"I knew there was something off about you!" Kol cried.

"Well congratulations, I know your brain is the most under used area of your body" he insulted calmly, "But let's move on, but first may I just congratulate you all on making it so far"

The manic began clapping while an eerie song started playing:

**Congratulations**

**and celebrations**

**When I tell everyone that you're in love**

**with me**

**Congratulations**

**and jubilations**

**I want the world to know I'm happy as can be.**

Suddenly he started singing along:

**Congratulations**

**and celebrations**

**When I tell everyone that you're in love**

**with me**

**Congratulations**

**and jubilations**

**I want the world to know I'm happy as can be.**

Then suddenly the clapping singingand the music stopped and his glare became deadly serious.

"Now listen closely children, I will say this only once" he says dramatically, "Only one couple can get out, only one. But which one? To decide this I have come up with a series of contests that you must perform if you hope to get out of here"

"We're not jumping through hoops for you!" Elijah spat.

"Oh but you will, it's the only way to see your darling children again" he smiled.

"But what will happen to the others?" Elena asked.

"A fate worse then death, I can assure you. Anyone who quits in the middle of the game or refuses to compete will automatically lose the game" he revealed.

"And what game is this?"Caroline scoffed.

"Well first of all there is an item hidden in the manor that you have to find. Once found you must throw it outside the mansion through the front doors. Simple enough, only there are seven replicas of said object and if you throw one of those out the window you will automatically lose" he told the lost souls.

"How do we know which is which!" Klaus moaned.

"You don't" Jeeves said simply.

"What is this object?" Meredith wondered.

"It is a jewel, a sapphire in the shape of heart" he answered.

"So what happens to the couples that don't find it?" Kol inquired.

"The winning couple choses who loses, who comes in 3rd place" Jeeves smirked.

"But-" Elena began.

"ENOUGH!" Jeeves yelled, "I have answered all of your pointless questions"

An eerie silence proceeded his words until he spoke up again:

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

**I know it's a short one but the next one will be much longer! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Song: Congratulations by Cliff Richard **


	12. Chapter 12

**15 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Klaus and Caroline were standing in his bathroom. Like the rest of the mansion, everything was completely white. They were on the second floor of the building. They didn't know how they'd got there. As soon as Jeeves spoke there was a flash of white light and now they were there. Klaus recognised the bathroom they were in, which he realised gave him an advantage.

"How did we get here!" she whined.

"The freak must of taken us" he sighed.

"But where are the others?" Caroline asked her husband.

"Probably scattered around the house" Klaus answered, "Listen, love I've just realised that we have a slight advantage in this contest"

"How?" she wondered.

"We live here, we know the mansion better then they do" he revealed, "Elijah and Kol haven't lived here for 30 years and I've made quite a few changes since then" he explained.

"Do you know the object that we're looking for? Do you know where it might be?" she inquired.

"No, I don't own anything like that, he must of planted it here" Klaus shook his head.

"So where would a jewel be? In a jewellery box" Caroline mused, "Maybe my one is here as well"

"Only one way to find out" Klaus grinned at his clever wife.

...

Elena and Elijah was standing in the kitchen on the ground floor. The kitchen was huge and industrial like, obviously used to servants. Which echoed his brother's own kitchen in the real world. They'd just been transported by Jeeves, obviously the game had begun.

"How did we get here?" Elena questioned.

"Jeeves must of done it, the others must be somewhere else in the house" Elijah answered.

"So we have to find this jewel thing and hope it's the right one" Elena suggested.

"Wait a few moments, I think that this is a trick" he sussed.

"A trick?" Elena repeated, confused.

"Maybe all of the jewels are the wrong ones" Elijah explained.

"But it's not worth risking it, we have to find it before the others" Elena opinionated.

"I suppose your right, now where would it be?" Elijah asked.

"In Caroline's jewellery box or in a safe" the married woman deduced.

"And where is my sister-in-law's jewellery box?" Elijah wondered.

"In her bedroom probably" Elena worked out.

"And where is her bedroom?"

"She probably shares a bedroom with Klaus"

"Well if he hasn't changed rooms then we might be in luck. I remember where his bedroom was when I lived here" Elijah smiled.

...

Kol and Meredith was standing in the study on the 1st floor. They'd just been transported by Jeeves, so the games had begun. The study was pure virgin white, it looked clean, the opposite of what it looks like in real life.

"What are we going here?" Meredith asked in a surprised tone.

"Didn't you here 'the games have begun'. The others are properly elsewhere in the house" Kol huffed.

"I can't believe that freak was Harry!" Meredith cried.

"Did you ever sleep with him?" Kol asked awkwardly.

"No! Thank goodness" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry I won't let that freak touch you" Kol assured his wife.

"To do that we've got to find this jewel thing. How well do you know the house?" Meredith wanted to know.

"I lived here for two weeks about 30 years ago. I know the 1st floor obviously because that's where I meet my brother" Kol told her.

"So Klaus has the advantage" she sighed pessimistically.

"But we're assuming that it's the same house, this house is different" Kol pointed out.

"So where would a jewel be in a big house like this?" Meredith asked.

"Caroline's jewelry box" they said together.

...

Caroline and Klaus entered the white replica of they're bedroom. Everything looked like it was in the real world except from the colour and that it was tidy. Caroline usually kept her jewellery box in the cupboard by her bed. But before she had the chance to investigate two other people came into the room. Elijah and Elena, who had just entered the room.

"Ahhh the competition" Klaus smirked sarcastically, "I was wondering when you were going to arrive"

"Brother" Elijah greeted coldly.

"Brother" Klaus greeted back before whispering something in his wife's ear.

Caroline nodded as Klaus attacked his brother, distracting him. They went off to fight in the corridor. Caroline opened the draw and found the jewel which she took out. Elena kicked her hand so the jewel fell to the floor. She went down to grab it only to be kicked in the back by Caroline. The blond vampire grabbed the jewel and made to go out of the room. But Elena was in the way, blocking the door.

"Get out of the way Elena!" Caroline ordered.

"Even after all these years your still bossy" Elena sneered.

"And even after all these years your still selfish. ME, ME, ME. Well news flash: THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND ELENA!" Caroline snapped back.

"Well at least boys wanted to be around me. What did you say to me once? That they all pick me and I didn't even have to try" Elena bitched back.

"Oh yes I remember how we had to save you practically every week. How you toyed with the Salvatore brothers. Honestly it was: PATHETIC!" Caroline retorted.

"Oh you want to talk pathetic, how about you marrying that psychopath. Talking about scrapping the barrel. What was wrong with you? You couldn't find any SANE boys who would go out with you!" Elena quipped.

"Well I've never slept with brothers that's for sure" Caroline said meanly.

It was at this point that Meredith entered the room, unnoticed by her bitching competitors. She looked to Caroline and then to Elena, she saw the jewel in Caroline's hands. So she snatched it and used her vampire speed to catch up with her husband who was fighting his brothers.

"Now look what you've done!" Elena complained.

"Me!?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yes you!" Elena argued.

...

Meredith sped up to her husband who was currently watching his elder brothers fight. She gave Kol a quick nudge and showed him the jewel. He smiled at her as they made they're way to the front door. Meanwhile Elijah and Klaus had moved their fight into the main hall. Klaus hit his brother hard making him collide roughly with the the wall. Elijah jumped up high in the air and hit his brother back sending him to the floor. They're battle raged for about few minutes. Until Elena and Caroline re-joined they're husbands wearing worried expressions.

"Kol and Meredith have the jewel" Elena cried.

The brothers immediately stopped fighting and faced their wives. But that only lasted a few moments until they used their vampire speed to catch up them. Kol and Meredith were already at the door.

"Doesn't this feel too easy" Kol explained, "How do we know that's the right one?"

"We don't, we'll just have to take a leap of faith" Meredith smiled softly.

"Then let's do it" Kol nodded.

Just as the in-laws had reached the door, Kol threw the jewel out of the front door. As soon as he did the stage appeared before them with Jeeves on it. Looking very pleased with himself.

"Well done, that was the right jewel" he confirmed, "Round One goes to Kol and Meredith"

Suddenly some confetti was thrown on the winners while Jeeves clapped. After he'd finished his face became deadly serious again.

"There are two more rounds to go. So who come in second place?" Jeeves asked Kol and Meredith.

"Elijah and Elena" they immediately said together.

"Ok, this is how the last two challenges will go. The next will be performed by the ladies alone. The final one will be performed by the gentlemen. If your wife wins then you win that round. Simple as that" he explained.

"So what's the next challenge?" Caroline asked with dread.

"LET ROUND TWO BEGIN!" he shouted.

Suddenly Caroline found themselves behind separate podiums with their names on it. They were on the Weakest Link tv show. Only instead of an audience there was their husbands and instead of Ann Robinson Jeeves stood in the middle.

"It's time to play the Weakest Link!"

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the weakest Link of take ant credit for it**

**A/N**

**So what did you think of Elena and Caroline's Bitch fight?**


	13. Chapter 13

**15 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the Weakest Link or take any credit for it**

"Welcome to the weakest link!" Jeeves said to the imaginary cameras.

Suddenly beside them six other players appeared on other podiums. They were shades of Christian, Jeremy, Bonnie, Tammy, Finn and Sage. Elena couldn't believe the ridiculous of the situation that she was in.

"We have nine players and whoever wins goes away with their soul" Jeeves grinned, "Let's introduce the team"

Just then the theme tune kicked in and the spotlight focused on Elena.

"Um I'm Elena Mikelson, I'm 48 and I'm a hunter from Mystic Falls" Elena rambled.

"I'm Caroline Mikelson, I'm 48 and I'm a business woman from Mystic Falls" Caroline stated.

"Do I have to-" Meredith began before she got a cold look from Jeeves, "I'm Meredith Mikelson and I'm a Doctor from Mystic Falls"

"I am Christian Mikelson and I'm a Vampire Hunter from London"

"Hello, I am Jeremy Gilbert and a 46 year old vampire hunter from Mystic Falls"

"I'm Bonnie Salvatore and I'm a 48 year old witch from Mystic Falls"

"I am Tammy Weber and I'm a 25 year old teacher from Mystic Falls"

"I'm Finn Mikelson and I'm a 1000 year old vampire from Virginia"

"And I'm Sage a 900 year old club owner originally from England"

Meredith looked to the shade of her son. She felt her heart sink at the sight of him. But before she knew it the round had begun.

"Since you won the first round Meredith you'll start" Jeeves said, "Who was Henry Vlll's first wife?"

"Umm" Meredith was scrambling her brain to remember her high school history classes, "Catherine of Aragon"

"Correct, Elena. In 2011, which country will host a Formula 1 race for the first time?"

Elena drew up a blank. How was she supposed to know? She decided to guess.

"India" was the first country that came to mind.

"Correct, Caroline. In publishing, what does POD mean?" he asked.

"Print on demand" Caroline replied instantly, "Bank"

"Correct, Christian. What is sushi traditionally wrapped in?"

"Pass"

"Edible seaweed. Jeremy who invented TV?"

"John Logie Baird, in 1876" he answered, "Bank"

"Correct, Bonnie. Who was the architect who designed the Millennium Dome?"

"Richard Rogers, Bank"

"Correct, Tammy What colour is a Welsh poppy?"

"Red"

"Wrong, Yellow. Finn, What is the oldest surviving printed book in the world?"

"The Diamond Sutra, dated at 868 AD" he answered easily.

"Correct, Sage. What is allspice alternatively known as?"

"Pimento"

"Correct"

"Bank" Sage said at the last moment before the round ended.

"In that round you banked 190 pounds. It's time to vote who think is the weakest link"

Statistically Caroline is the strongest link while Christian is the weakest. But how will this show in the votes?

"The time is up, it's time to vote who you think is the weakest link"

"Caroline" Meredith said.

"Christian" Elena mumbled.

"Tammy" Caroline's board showed.

"Tammy" Christian said.

"Christian, sorry mate" Jeremy voted.

"Christian" Bonnie smiled apolitically.

"Christian" Tammy voted.

"Tammy" Finn said.

"Christian" Sage voted.

"Christian, they're all ganging up on you. Elena, why Caroline?" Jeeves said doing the presenter thing.

"Well I want to win" Elena said honestly.

"You two used to be best friends didn't you?"

"Well things change when you grow up you find out who you friends are" Caroline interrupted bitterly.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"I married someone she didn't approve of so she dumped me"

"That seems a little harsh" he judged.

"He was a killer, he'd tried to kill me so many times. Caroline betrayed me" Elena argued.

"Well Christian is the weakest link goodbye"

Christian left the stage and disappeared into thin air.

"Start the clock, we'll start with the strongest link in the last round which was Caroline. Which famous battle between the British Royal Navy and the combined fleets of the French Navy and Spanish Navy took place on 21st October, 1805?"

"Battle of Trafalgar" Caroline answered instantly.

"Correct, Jeremy How many squares are there on a chess board?"

"64"

"Correct, Bonnie. Name the four main human blood groups"

"Umm...A, B, AB and O"

"Correct"

"Bank" Bonnie said quickly.

"Tammy, What does the Latin phrase 'caveat emptor' mean?"

"Pass"

"Let the buyer beware. Finn, Which illness wiped out thousands of people across Europe during the 14th Century?"

"The Bubonic Plague"

"Correct, Sage. Which hormone controls the supply of sugar between muscles and blood?"

"Insulin" she answered the question any vampire would know.

"Correct"

"Bank" she said quickly.

"Meredith, whose statue in Red Square was pulled down in 1991?"

"Lenin's"

"Correct"

"Bank"

"Elena, in which year did Britain start using the decimal currency?"

"Umm...1971"

"Correct"

"Bank"

Then suddenly the theme music was heard and the round was over.

"It's time to vote who you think is the weakest link"

In this round Caroline was again the strongest link while Tammy was the weakest. But will the facts come through in the votes?

"Tammy" Meredith said.

"Tammy" Elena repeated.

"Tammy" the strongest, Caroline voted.

"Tammy" Jeremy voted.

"Caroline" Bonnie voted.

"Meredith" Tammy voted.

"Tammy" Finn echoed.

"Tammy" Sage concluded.

"The vote is unanimous" Jeeves grinned, "Tammy you are the weakest link. Goodbye"

Again she walked off and disappeared into thin air. As the rounds went on, Jeremy, Bonnie, Sage and then Finn were voted off leaving only Meredith, Elena and Caroline.

"Start the clock, Caroline, name the Suffragette who threw herself under King George V's horse in 1913?"

"Emily Davison"

"Correct, Meredith, The word 'bible' comes from the Greek 'biblion' - what does biblion mean?"

"Book"

"Correct, Elena, Which black mineral, especially popular with Victorians, was used to make jewellery?"

Elena's mind went completly blank, she had no idea.

"Umm..pass"

"Jet, Caroline, What colour is the brandy liquor called Chartreuse?"

"Green or yellow"

"Correct, Meredith, Who is Norma Jean Baker more usually known as?"

"Marilyn Monroe"

"Correct, Elena, What life-saving device did Sir Humphry Davy invent?"

Again, Elena had idea, she had a feeling that she was going to lose the game. She decided to guess and hope for the best.

"The seat belt" Elena answered lamely.

"No, Miner's safety lamp, the Davy Lamp. Caroline, Name the historical prince whose name was used by Bram Stoker in his famous novel"

"Dracula"

"Correct, Meredith, What are the four types of teeth?"

"Molars, pre-molars, incisors and canine" the Doctor answered.

"Correct"

"Bank"

"Elena, Name the gold coin introduced by Henry VII"

"Umm..." Elena mumbled, "Pass"

Then the round ended.

"It's time to vote who you think is the weakest link"

Elena is the weakest link but Caroline remains the strongest, but how will the votes go?

"It's time to pick the weakest link"

"Elena" Meredith said in a slightly apologetic tone.

"Caroline"

"Elena" Caroline repeated.

"Elena you are the weakest link, goodbye"

Elena walked off the stage and sat next to her husband.

"It's time for the final round"

For the final round Meredith and Caroline never got a question wrong. They'd managed to bank $10,000. But when it was over it was time for the head to head round.

"I will each ask you five questions each, the player with the most correct answers wins the game. Caroline as the strongest link you get to pick who goes first"

"I'll go first" Caroline answered.

"Ok, Caroline, How many points does a compass have?"

"32"

"Correct, Name all four of the Marx Brothers"

"Groucho, Zeppo, Harpo and Chico"

"Correct, What do you call the pudding made from ice-cream on sponge, which is covered by meringue?"

"Baked Alaska"

"Correct"

"Who became the first female President and Head of State in Latin America?"

"Maria Estela Isabel Peron"

"Correct, What did Sir Christopher Cockerell invent?"

"Hovercraft"

"Correct, well done all correct. Meredith must get all her answers right to bring us to a tie. Meredith, Who wrote a series of novels about orcs, hobbits, goblins and elves?"

"JR Tolkien"

"Correct, Who composed the music for the ballets Sleeping Beauty and Swan Lake?"

"Tchaikovsky"

"Correct, Who was known as The Tramp or The King of Comedy?"

"Charlie Chaplin"

"Correct, Which book featured the eloi and the morlocks?"

"The time machine"

"Correct, In Japanese, what is the word for goodbye?"

Meredith had no idea, the only language she could speak was English.

"Pass" Meredith gave in reluctantly.

"So, Caroline Mikelson you are the winner of the second round. Congratulations. Let the third round begin!"

Jeeves clicked his fingers and then everything went black.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**A/N**

**This was a hard chapter to write, let me know what you think of it. I go all the questions and answers from: hub/Free-Fun-100-Question-Quiz-No2**


End file.
